Harry Mcgonagall
by tony61396
Summary: What if Harry had a Twin who was the apparent "Chosen One"? Harry is adopted by Minerva Mcgonagall after seeing how he has been treated by the Dursleys. Watch as Harry chooses his own path to power. Sorry for the sucky summary. Rated M for safety because of cursing and eventual gore most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...JUST THE ALTERED STORY LINE!**

**Chapter 1**

**October 31: The night that changed everything**

Harry and Jacob Potter were the twin sons of Lilly and James Potter. Harry had bright piercing green eyes with midnight black hair. Jacob on the other hand had brown hair and deep blue eyes.

The infants were in bed already while the ministry appointed baby sitter was downstairs reading the Daily Prophet. James and Lilly were out with their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They both needed a break after being cooped up in their house for months hiding from Lord Voldemort. All of this because of a prophecy that mentioned that a boy born at the end of July would rise and destroy Lord Voldemort.

Jacob Potter was already showing signs of greatness in his parents eyes. He was performing works of accidental magic; levitating objects, blowing out the lights, and even changing his brother's hair color. What they didn't realize was that it was in fact their other son doing all of that.

Harry was mostly a quite child unlike his brother who was constantly seeking attention anyway he could. When Lilly tried to get Harry to say Mommy, all that came out were a bunch of hisses. She just thought that he was trying to be funny or something and ignored it.

But tonight would change both boy's fates, for better or worse. Lord Voldemort was out on the hunt tonight, his target being the Potter twins. He walked the streets and thought how easy it would be to kill these people, but decided against it not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

He reached the front of where he was informed the Potter house should be. The house came into view as he got closer. He strolled up to the door taking his wand out and blasted it off its hinges.

The ministry worker inside screamed and pulled her wand out to confront whoever it was that caused the noise. She got around the corner wall and met a pair of slit red eyes. Her mouth started to quiver in terror before it all stopped with a flash of bright green eyes.

"Too easy," thought Voldemort as he mounted the stairs to where a child could be herd screaming. He flicked his wand causing the door to viciously swing open to the nursery. He found two cribs in there, each with a child in them. The one with the name Jacob on it had a child grinning the bars and crying whereas the other crib with the name Harry on it held a child who just stared at the man.

_"Aren't you scared now little one,"_ Voldemort asked using the language of the snakes, parseltongue. What he did not expect was for the child to reply back.

"_No,_" little Harry answered using parseltongue.

"_You understand little one,_" he asked.

"_Yes_," the boy replied.

This caused Voldemort to chuckle. A possible savior of the light was related to him, for only those of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin could speak that language. He had a new plan now. He would place a piece of his soul, a horcrux, into this Harry child and convince him to follow him when he was older and could wield magic. This would also allow them to communicate, giving Voldemort the opportunity to teach Harry the Dark Arts at a young age.

Voldemort decided that he must go into hiding, fake his own death so he could have this child look like the savior of the light, but actually be his apprentice. He split his soul and put it into Harry, who did not even cry but instead closed his eyes and fell asleep as a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt appeared on his forehead. Jacob Potter was still crying and screaming at this point.

He pointed his wand at the ceiling and created a huge explosion. He flew out and disapparated to one of his hidden mansions in the hills of Ireland.

Lilly and James returned soon after and found the front door missing and all the lights turned off. They pulled out their wands and found the Ministry worker dead just below the staircase. They both ran up the stairs to the nursery where they found Jacob screaming and reaching out for his parents. They both rushed over to him completely ignoring Harry who had woken up at his parents arrival and was watching the whole thing.

"He did it James,"Lilly cried holding their son," Voldemort is dead! The prophecy was right, Jacob is our savior!"

"He must have," James said holding his family...well most of them," we must inform Dumbledore of this!"

James dashed out of the nursery and down to the fire place to tell the Headmaster of Hogwarts the good news.

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the front of their house immediately. James and Lilly stood on the front door step with little Jacob in their arms.

They led Albus up the stairs to the nursery room where he did a full examination. He saw the hole in the ceiling and little Harry watching him, his eyes glowing and bright green in the night.

"He is not dead," Albus told them," Jacob here must of wounded him severely, but we better not take any chances. He was must start training in magic as soon as possible."

Harry chose this moment to cause the door on his crib to open. He then started to levitate over to Albus.

"Look," James said trying to lighten the moment," Jacob is already doing magic!"

Albus caught the boy in astonishment. Most people, let alone a baa by could have such control at windless magic. Albus had to make a decision and decided to told both of the boy's parents, "Harry must leave, he will just become a distraction to Jacob's education."

"We can send him to my sister," Lilly voiced without thinking about the well being of her other son. Her sister had always hated magic ever since Lilly had left her for Hogwarts.

"Yes," James said agreeing with his wife," he would only a distraction to our Jacob!"

"So be it," Albus said waving his wand which collected Harry's things while placing them in a pouch," I will take him there now."

Albus wrapped baby Harry in the blanket from his crib and apparated to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He approached the house and placed the baby on the front door step while leaving a note in his blanket. He wrung the door bell and left without even making sure Harry was found by his new family.

**10 Years later, August 1:**

It has been almost eleven years since Harry had been dropped into his new hell. The Durselys were a detestable lot. They all hated Harry just because he was Petunia's sister's son.

"Come on boy where is my coffee," yelled Vernon.

Harry was reminded constantly that he was unwanted between them telling him his parents were alive and happier off with his twin brother or that he was a freak. Harry picked up the post first as he was leaving his cupboard where he resided within the house. He flipped through until he found a letter with his name on it.

He entered the kitchen and got his Uncle Vernon his coffee while placing all the main but his letter on the table.

"Look Daddy," Dudley yelled pointing at Harry," he's got a letter!"

Quicker than possible Vernon snatched the letter out of Harry's hands before he could get away. Vernon took one look at it before yelling for Petunia to come over. She glanced at the letter, her eyes visibly widening in recognization of what was happening.

"Give it back, it's mine," Harry pleaded to no avail.

"No," Vernon growled out in frustration," you will not be going!"

Harry felt something building up in him. Again his family was trying to put him down and he was fed up. Then, he felt something snap. He reached his hand out and the letter zoomed out of Vernon's hand into his own.

This only angered Vernon who got up to tackle Harry and burn the letter, but right before Vernon was on Harry, the boy flicked his hand to the side at his Uncle. Vernon flew into the wall next to him and stayed there, unable to more.

Petunia screamed as did Dudley. The front door at that moment swung open to reveal a women in a green cloak and black hat with a feather in it. She looked at the scene that was before her; a boy who was holding a Hogwarts letter in one hand while the other was in the position that had to be what was holding Mr. Dursely to the wall.

"Mr. Potter please release him," she said sternly after coming back down to earth. Harry relaxed his hand and Vernon came down in a heap on the floor. He scurried away to his wife and son and stared to hold them in his arms crying.

"Who the bloody hell are you," he yelled.

"I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, "I am here to collect Mr. Potter, I had left a note stating that in his letter...which you have yet to open I see."

Harry opened the letter and read through it. He then took notice of the second paper in the letter as well.

"Grab your stuff Mr. Potter," Minerva said to Harry," then we will be off."

"Ready then," Harry said walking over to the stair cupboard.

Curiosity got the better of Minerva as she looked in to where the boy had gone. To her horror she saw multiple blankets and clothes lying on the floor in a makeshift bed.

Harry turned to her and said," Sorry, this is all I have."

Minerva tuned a bright shade of red and green sparks came out of her wand," Don't tell me you also lived in this cupboard!"

"All my life."

Minerva turned and pointed her wand at the Dursley family," You insufferable Muggles! Be glad there are laws that prevent me from cursing the living shit out of you! Harry we are leaving, don't expect to be coming back here!"

Harry nodded at which Minerva grabbed him by the arm and disapparated to Diagon Alley before she did something that would get her arrested.

Minerva could not believe what she had saw. The boy was willingly put there by Lily and James Potter, and who could forget it was at the suggestion of the leader of the light Albus Dumbledore who told them to do it.

They apparated inside a bar where Harry started to take in deep breaths of air.

"Sorry about that Mr. Potter," she said," I had to get out of that despicable place, I knew Albus should of listened to me!"

"I'm just glad to be out of there," Harry said," and please call me Harry."

"Ok Harry," Mcgonagall said," now let's go get some money from your family's vault."

They headed down the street to the bank know as Gringotts. They walked through the giant wooden double doors and up to the front desk.

"Mr. Potter here would like to make a withdraw from his family's account," Mcgonagall said to the goblin placing a key infront of him," 50 galleons should do."

"Very well," he said nodding and pulling out a sac of gold, counting out the fifty gold galleons. They proceed out of the bank and down the street stopping at the various shoppes to pickup supplies until it was time to get a wand.

"Ollivanders, best place to get your wand," she said smiling.

They entered the shop and found themselves being greater by a small old man.

"Minerva long time no see," he said smiling," nine and a half inches, Fur and Dragon Heartstring. Now who have you brought me?"

"This is Harry Potter and he is in need of a wand!"

"Very good," Ollivander said smiling," which hand do you write with?"

"I'm ambidextrous," Harry said smiling at the man.

"Well we'll have to try both hands then. Who knows? You might need two," he said while chuckling.

A tape measure came zooming over to Harry and started to measure how long his arm was. Ollivander used that information and went around to the various shelves picking out wands in what seemed to be a random order.

They went through at least a dozen wands before he had a thought pass through his mind. It was a wand that was put high on the shelf where it was to stay until the Savior came for it.

"I know I shouldn't try this since this one is supposed to be on hold till later today, but let's see if anything will happen," Ollivander said taking the wand out," Holly and Phoenix Feather, eleven inches."

The wand grew warm in Harry's left hand and red sparks shot out the tip.

"Yes, this wand was definitely yours," Ollivander said in wonder," now let's see if we can find another. Follow me!"

Ollivander lead Harry to the shelves and told him," Place your hand on the side of the boxes till you feel something."

Harry did as he said moving his hand along the wall of wands. He knew he was getting closer to the older wands and he saw more and more dust that had collected on them. Finally as he reached the last row of shelves he felt on of the boxes pull out slightly into his hand.

"This one," Harry said pulling out the box and handing it to Ollivander.

"How very curious," he said under his breath," Yew and Basilisk Venom, thirteen inches."

Harry waved the wand and green smoke came out of it and formed a snake.

"Do you know anything about wand lore Mr. Potter?"

"No."

"Yew wood is know to be extremely powerful, but at times it leads people to believe that the wizard who wields a wand of yew is dark. What's more is that the cord is rarer than any other. Very hard to come by Basilisk venom, this is the only wand I have ever made using it. Basilisk venom has only been used in few wands throughout history, one being Salazar Slytherin, because the magic cast from this wand is very potent. You might try to levitate a feather and instead make it fly high into the air. What is curious to me is that the wood used to craft this wand is from the same tree as Voldemort. Likewise the core of your other wand contains the other tail feather of the same Phoenix whose first tail feather resides in the core of Voldemort's wand as well. We can expect great things from you!"

Mcgonagall and Harry left the shoppe after paying 13 galleons for each wand. The final stop was to collect a pet for Harry. They walked into the store and he immediately zeroed in on a small black snake with green diamonds going down its back.

"_Hello_," Harry said talking to the snake.

"_A speaker, never in my day would I think to meet one,_" the snake said picking his head up.

"_Would you like to come live with me_," Harry asked.," _you don't seem very happy here._"

"_Yes, please get me out of here_," he said pushing his head at the top of the case holding him in.

Harry took off the lid and placed his hand down allowing the snake to curl around it. He walked up to the counter to where Mcgonagall was talking with the shoppe keeper. The man looked down and started to shake.

"Don't move," he said pulling his wand out while the snake hissed at him.

"I'll take him," Harry said smiling," he is quite friendly."

"No he isn't," the keeper said," that is one of the most venomous snakes known to all wizards, just below the feared Basilisk!"

"How much," Harry asked.

"Now Harry," Mcgonagall said," please put the snake down, you wouldn't be able go bring to Hogwarts anyway."

"How much," Harry asked ignoring her.

"Take him," the keeper said as Harry strolled out with Mcgonagall right behind him.

"I meant what I said Harry, that snake can't go to Hogwarts!"

"Please Professor," Harry pleaded," I will take care of him a and make sure he behaves himself."

"How will you do that," she asked.

"Like this," Harry said as he made hissing sounds which brought the snake out of his sleeve and onto his open hand.

"You are a Parseltongue," she said quietly," Harry never do that again in public, ok?"

"Ok," Harry agreed,"now please tell me that you weren't kidding that I would not have to go back to that place."

"No," Mcgonagall said shaking her head," you will stay with me till from now on. I would never be able to live with myself if I allowed you back there."

"Thanks Professor!"

**September 1st:**

Harry and Professor Mcgonagall could be seen walking along together on platform 9 3/4. People would nod to her as she past them or even talk to her until she told them that she was to get young Harry to the train. Young Harry had his snake, who he now called Night, wrapped around his arm hidden in his sleeve.

A lot had happened since that day in Diagon Alley. Minerva Mcgonagall had decided to blood adopt Harry to get him away from his other family, the Durselys. During the time since Diagon Alley Mcgonagall decided to start teaching Harry a little bit before term started. To her amazement Harry was extremely good at magic; he was a natural at charms and even transfiguration, the hardest of all subjects...except dark magic and wand less magic. Within a week Harry had performed all the material for those two subjects that would be covered that year. Mcgonagall went back to Flourish and Blotts and bought him the rest of the books he would need at Hogwarts for Charms and Transfiguration.

Everything was fine until a certain family entered. They were the Potters; James, Lily, and their son Jacob. The people in the station ran up and started to crowd them, well the members of the Light side did. Jacob smiled the whole time basking in his own fame shaking their hands.

"Who are they Professor," Harry asked.

"They were your family," Professor Mcgonagall said bitterly. Minerva had grown to hate the Potter family after talking to Harry and learning of all the tortures he had to go through. How they could willingly given up their child just because Dumbledore had said to was beyond her. Just thinking of that man really lit a fire under her arse. How could the leader of the Light rip apart a family when knowing full well of what could and would happen to him.

"The woman is Lily Potter, Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts," Minerva said point at her, "the man is James Potter, an Auror in the Ministry. Finally, there is their spoiled child Jacob, our supposed Savior."

Harry stood there shaking, staring at the Potters. He hissed coldly under his breath which was joined by Night, and his hair tuned a bright red. Harry thrust out his fist toward the boy and his family. All their heads cocked back as if they had just got sucker punched in the face. Minerva just looked on in amazement at what she had just witnessed. Harry had just shown that he had mastery over wand less magic, something that few people have ever obtained since it requires years of training.

"Did you do that," Minerva asked.

"Yes," he said looking into her eyes," that was one of the kindest things that that other family had ever done to me."

Just thinking about all the tortures her adopted son had to go through made her blood boil even higher than before. She had seen the scares from all the injuries that were inflicted on him. She was able to heal all of them except for the one above his eyes on his forehead.

At this point James was furious and demanding to know who had done such a thing, Lily was comforting a scared Jacob, while everyone else just looked on in amazement. Their Savior had just been injured in front of them, and no one could protect him.

"I didn't see anything," Mcgonagall said to Harry who was starting to calm down.

"I will see you later then Professor," Harry said turning toward the train.

"Take care till then," Minerva said disapparating back to Hogwarts to finish preparations for the upcoming year.

Harry made his way over to the train and got on. He found an open apartment and slid into it, placing his trunk over him on the rack. He was soon joined by a blond and black haired boys. They both sat opposite seat and just studied him for a moment.

"My name is Harry Mcgonagall if that is what you are wondering," Harry said to them.

"Any relation to Professor Mcgonagall," the dark haired boy asked receiving a nod from Harry, "My name is Blaze Zambini."

Harry took his hand while other started to speak," and I'm Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure."

Harry also took his hand smiling.

"I'm her adopted son," Harry said, causing the boys' eyebrows to rise," something wrong with that?"

"Not if we knew you came from a magical family," Draco had said.

"If you really must know my original parents were James and Lily Potter," Harry said with disdain," they kicked me out to my mother's abusive Muggle family. I hate them!"

"I knew they were to perfect," Blaze said," sorry about that mate."

"Another good reason to hate the Potters," Draco said.

The three of them talked about which house they wanted to be sorted in for the first few hours. Night had wanted to get out of Harry's sleeve and started to hiss to be let out.

"_May I come out_," Night asked.

Harry stopped talking to Blaze and Draco and placed his arm straight out over the other half of his seat.

"_Come on out_," Harry hissed.

Draco and Blaze looked at each other as to what was going on. Their question was answered as a black snake with green diamonds on its back came slithering out of Harry's sleeve to curl up on the seat next to him.

"Your a Parseltongue," Draco exclaimed.

"Yea, got a problem with that too?"

"No,"Blaze replied," it's just only those related to Salazar Slytherin can speak to snakes."

The rest of the ride went on with more conversations until it was time to change into their robes. They all placed their wands on the seats next to each other. Both boys noticed that Harry had two.

"Why do you have two wands Harry," Blaze asked admiring them.

"I'm ambidextrous and was chosen by both. One being Holly and Phoenix, the other is Yew and Basilisk venom."

Both Blaze and Draco looked stunned at hearing of the second wand. Them being from pureblood families would know a little knowledge on wand lore.

Harry placed his wands in the pouches within his robe. The train came to a stop soon as they had reached their destination, Hogsmeade.

They got out off their compartment and on to the platform. There was a big bearded man who walked around in brown skin coats calling out," First years, this way!"

They followed the big man who had introduced himself as Hagrid, the Games Keeper at Hogwarts. All the first years were led down a wooded path until they came to a great black lake that had small boats bloating on top.

"Three to a boat," Hagrid bellowed out.

Harry, Draco, and Blaze jumped into one boat and waited till everyone else was in. Hagrid checked to make sure everyone was in a boat and climbed into his own. He placed his lantern forward on the boat launching him and the others across the lake.

A few minutes later the giant dark stoned castle came into view, with lights illuminating the windows. The first years 'ohhed' and 'awed' looking up at the castle. It was an impressive site to behold.

The boats sailed on toward the castle and came to rest on a small beach area just in front of the castle.

"Everyone gather 'round and follow me," Hagrid called. He led them up the grounds and through the castle until he stopped in front of two large oak doors where a familiar face was waiting.

"There you go Professor Mcgonagall," Hagrid said passing her to enter the room behind the giant doors.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts," Mcgonagall said looking over the group of first years spotting Harry," in a few moments you shall pass through these doors and be sorted into your House; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Points will be add to your house for good deeds, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the house cup. Please wait here."

As Mcgonagall slipped between the two doors, the one person Harry never wanted to see again walked up to him. A boy with red hair was following him. Harry looked beside him and saw Draco and Blaze throwing heated stares at both boys.

"You were the one that was with Professor Mcgonagall earlier weren't you," Jacob asked Harry.

"I would think so since she is my adoptive Mother," Harry retorted back to him.

"I didn't know she adopted a son," the red headed boy piped in.

"It was just a few weeks ago," Harry said looking at the other boy," I didn't catch either of your names, mine in Harry Mcgonagall."

"I'm Ronald Weasely," the red haired kid replied," and if you don't know who this is you must of been living under a rock."

'Or a staircase' Harry thought. Draco started laughing when he heard who the red head was, as did Blaze.

"I'd shut up if I were you Malfoy, Zambini," Jacob said," Harry, come with us, we can help you more than those two ever could."

Jacob stood there smiling holding his hand out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry said holding out his hand while Night stuck his head out and hissed while showing his teeth," and no thanks, I think I'm with better company."

Jacob was in shock. He had never been told no before by anyone, or threatened for that matter, even indirectly.

"Maybe Professor Mcgonagall made a mistake adopting you," Jacob said turning away. The group that Jacob was walking back to started to laugh and point at Harry. Anger seeping out of him at this point, his hair flashing through a multitude of colors that one could say resembled a fire.

Harry exhaled the air from his lungs and started to suck in, imagining all the air being pulled out of Jacob and his group of friends. The group stopped laughing and started to grab at their necks. Everyone looked on in horror wondering what was going on. Now it was Harry's friends that were laughing at the plight that Jacob and his group were in. Harry held on to that breath for a few more seconds until he heard the door opening. He exhaled the held breath which allowed the group to breath normally again.

"What is wrong with all of you," Mcgonagall said looking at them," I suggest you all pull yourselves together now and follow me."

"I know you did that," Jacob said coldly to Harry.

"How," Harry asked bearing a believable confused face," I didn't have either of my wands out."

"Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall said sternly," do you want to be the first student of the year to get a detention, but also the first student in Hogwarts history to lose house points before being sorted."

"No Professor, sorry," Jacob went back to his group as they all formed two single-file rows to enter the Hall.

They passed through the doors into a giant Hall. There were four rows of tables that Harry assumed were separated into the four Houses of Hogwarts. There were a multitude of lit candles that floated above everyone in the Hall.

"Wonder how everyone doesn't have wax all over their heads," asked one of the students behind Harry.

"They are charmed that once the wax melts down the side of the candle it rehardens at the bottom so that the candle will never loose its shape," a girl with bushy brown hair replied who was next to Harry.

"Then what about the ceiling," Jacob asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"It's enchanted to look like sky above the roof," she answered right away," I read about it in Hogwarts a History."

Now Harry felt bad for the girl, she had to of been Muggleborn. Probably scarred being away from home and thrust into a world that children were told didn't exist. He hoped she wasn't placed in Jacob's House.

They reached the front of the Hall where a stool with an old hat was placed on top in front of the staff table. The hat came to life and started to sing a song, but Harry didn't pay attention as the song was long and boring to him. When it stopped Mcgonagall pulled out a list with names on it.

"When I call your name you shall put on the hat and be sorted. Bones, Susan!"

The students passed on, the girl that had been next to Harry went to Gryffindor.

"Potter, Ha...I'm sorry that's a mistake on the list," Mcgonagall said.

Lily Potter sat back in her chair in silence. She had been look forward to this day for years. Did she regret giving up her other son, yes. She understood that it was for the better but wanted to meet him again after all these years and try to make amends for the mistake she made all those years ago.

Jacob looked confused again. He was told the other day that he had a twin brother and would meet him at Hogwarts. They told him he was sent to live with his mother's family as they were the only other relatives alive while he was trained.

"Potter, Jacob!"

The boy went up and placed the hat on his head, and within a few seconds the boy was put into Gryffindor. The Great Hall was filled with screams of joy from the Gryffindor table along with Lily Potter who stood up from her chair at the staff table and started to clap for the boy.

'Poor Hermione' Harry thought.

After a few more students Draco was called up. The hat had barely touched his head before it cried out,"**SLYTHERIN**!"

Draco went over to the table on the far left side of the room.

"Mcgonagall, Harry," Minerva said smiling.

Harry went up to the stool where the hat was placed over his head.

'_Such a mind you have, only that Granger girl could be considered close to you, and even then..._'

'_Ahh...Thank you._'

'_Sorry about your past, living with those...things._'

'_I don't want your pity but thanks.'_

'_Talented with wand less magic I see, very rare, and able to talk to snakes! You could excel in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but I know which house you belong in._..'

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

The Slytherin table cheered, as did all the other tables except for the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up and saw that Mcgonagall was a little upset that he wasn't sorted into her house but glad at the same time, knowing that she would of had to separate him and Jacob constantly.

Harry went over and sat down next to Draco as they waited for the sorting to be over. It came to a close with Blaze also being sorted into Slytherin.

The headmaster stood up to give his speech. He stood behind a podium of a bronze owl that lifted its wings, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Welcome new and old student to another year at Hogwarts, I'm am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Take note that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds for those of you not wanting to die a most painful death. On a semi-lighter note stay out of the Forbidden Forest or you might get eaten. Speaking of eating, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the plates in front of everyone within the great hall. Harry and his friends grabbed the turkey legs, mashed potatoes, and so much more; eating till they couldn't anymore.

"Minerva," Lily Potter quietly said to Mcgonagall who was sitting next to her," are you certain there was a mistake on the list?"

"Quite," Mcgonagall said looking her in the eyes," I witnessed the boy cease to exist as Harry Potter myself."

Lily Potter excused herself and went crying to her private living quarters to floo James Potter that their son Harry was no more.

Mcgonagall was not happy that she mislead Lily to believe that their son was dead, but it needed to be done for Harry's sake. If they were so willing to give him up to that horrible family simply because Dumbledore said to, they deserved to wait longer and suffer because of a simple play on words.

The feast ended and the Prefects rounded up the first years of their Houses. Harry followed a fifth-year by the name of Marcus Flint. They went down multiple staircases, made turns at the most random places, but finally came to a hallway where there were many portraits lining the walls. The portraits were floor to ceiling in length and about four-feet wide. There were many famous witches and wizards on the walls with golden plaques displaying their names on it; Merlin, Bloody Baron, Elizabeth Burke, Morgan Le Fay, Herpo the Foul, Phineas Nigellus Black, and Celine Slytherin.

"Welcome to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Take note of all the portraits around you. They have all made great contributions to the family of Slytherin in some way, shape, or form. All of them will open when given the correct password but only one of the passages revealed will take you to the common room located within the deepest dungeon of Hogwarts. The others will lead you to different places within the castle. For example, Merlin leads to the Library and Morgan Le Fay takes you to the Transfiguration classroom. In your free time try out all the portraits to see where they will take you, they are the fastest route to your classes. The only portrait that leads to the common room is the one of Celine Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's only child. The password for this month in Basilisk, the password changes on a monthly bases so make sure to check the bulletin board at the beginning of every month."

"The password will also be related to something in this room. A 'Basilisk' is a dark creature that was created by Herpo the Foul, and one of the first recorded Parseltongues. Slytherins must be cunning and smart so if you forget you must be smart enough to figure it out, the portraits may lead you astray as well. Let's move on."

Marcus said the password to the portrait of Celine, she nodded and her portrait swung forward revealing a passageway lit by torches. They continued down two more flights of stairs till they came to an light at the end.

The common room of the Slytherin house was quite large. It had black brick walls, black and green marble flooring, and several massive fireplaces that ablaze with green fire. Green chairs were placed around the fireplaces along with coffee tables and footrests. The chandeliers above helped illuminate the place as well. There were multiple tables around the spacious room as well as bookshelves containing old copies of books probably long forgotten. The begs part was probable be the stained glass window that had to separate the room from the Black Lake. The picture in the glass was of their crest, a green snake with red eyes.

There were a few students lounging on the furniture talking about their summer and catching up.

"Welcome to your new home! All of you follow me, we have a few stops left."

Marcus led them over to on of the staircases leading upwards past more portraits, these were different though for they had different kinds of snakes on them with a number in silver at the top.

"This is where you will live while here at Hogwarts for the next seven years. Before you pick out your room you must go before a certain person first, Salazar Slytherin."

Marcus lead them to a portrait at the end of their section which held the their founder Salazar Slytherin. He was depicted as a bald old man with pale skin and bright Green eyes within the portrait.

"Step forward new members of our house and see if you are worthy of residing within my own private quarters. All you must do is say the password correctly," Salazar said looking at Marcus to tell them.

"The password is 'open'."

That had to be too easy, but Harry decided that he would go last. All the first year Slytherins looked excited and rushed forward to try their luck at being correct. Salazar started to get annoyed as it seemed there would be another year without having one of his heirs entering his house.

Everyone had tried and failed, except for Harry who had an idea. 'What if this is a test.'

Harry walked up to Salazar and using the language the snakes and hissed,"_Open_."

Salazar grew a big smile and replied," That is correct."

"That's no fair all he did was hiss," one of the girls, Pansy Parkinson, yelled out.

"IGNORANT CHILD," Salazar boomed," YOU DARE QUESTION ME?"

The group, except for Harry, did all they could not to piss themselves at this point.

"This boy is a Parseltongue and one of my own," he continued,"_Come inside_."

The portrait opened and Harry waved to his friends as he went inside. He climbed up a set of stairs and came into a massive study. The room had to be as large as the common room, if not larger, containing multiple shelves with thousands of books on it. There was a table for potions with ingredients stocking the shelves above. A blank portrait hung above a massive fireplace that was heating the room. Harry looked up and was surprised to see there was a glass dome with the night sky outside it.

"_Amazing yes_," a voice startled Harry until he looked up to see the once empty portrait was now occupied by Salazar Slytherin," _that glass dome is enchanted just like the ceiling of the great hall. I have the room updated every year for the benefit of my heir. Go up those stairs over there and look at your living quarters on your left, bathroom on right._"

"_Sir, is there anywhere I can place my friend Night,_" Harry asked holding up his hand so that Night came out.

"_Ohhhh, a Green Diamond Black snake, native to Southern England and Northern France._"

"_It is an honor to meet you sir_," Night hissed moving his head downward in what appeared to be a bow.

"_You may use this as your home as well_," Salazar said.

"_Thank you_," Night hissed sliding up and across Harry's shoulder.

They went over to the staircase past the writing desk and climbed upward. They came to a half circle room with a balcony that overlooked the study below. The bed was covered in fresh green and silver sheets, the bed facing the balcony.

Night slithered off his shoulders and onto the bed coiling up to rest.  
He then went to look at the bathroom and was shocked. There was a sink with a faucet that was shaped like a snake's head. A huge tub was located in the corner of the room and a shower on the other end.

"_This is amazing_!"

"_There is one last place you must go, so come down here,_" Salazar called up to him.

Harry climbed down leaving Night on his bed to go to sleep.

"_There is just one other place you need to go before turning in_," Salazar said," _the Chamber of Secrets. You must not tell anyone where or how to get in to it, along with what is inside it. Simply say open at the door._"

The fire in the fireplace went out and the wall behind it slid back to reveal stairs leading down.

"_Call for Septima, she will not harm you and prove to be a great help in your quest for knowledge._"

Harry went down the stairs and found himself in a dark cave. There was vault door that had multiple snakes on it keeping whatever was inside where it was.

"_Open_," Harry hissed as he was instructed. He heard a click and saw each snake pull back allowing the door to swing outward. He climbed through the whole into a giant chamber where heads of snakes could be seen lining both sides of the chamber. Harry could see a giant stone replica of Salazar Slytherin's head at the end of the chamber.

He walked up to it and said,"_Hello Septima, I was told to come see you!_"

Harry heard a giant hiss and saw the mouth of Salazar open. A giant green head came out with spikes that resembled a crown. Harry looked into her eyes and saw they were a bright golden yellow in color. When it was finally out the snake must of been over fifty feet in length.

"_Since you did not die by my stare you must truly be a member of the House of Slytherin_," Septima hissed to him,"_ it has been a long time since another has visited me!_"

"_You are a very beautiful snake_," Harry said looking up at her.

"_Awe, what a nice human_," she hissed,"_ we Basilisks are few in numbers thanks to idiot wizards who kill first and ask questions later_."

"_I am sorry for that. What did Salazar mean when he said you could teach me_," Harry asked.

"_Many things; there is the basilisk transformation, spells long forgotten, the list goes on_," Septima hissed enjoying herself," _now return upstairs for there will be more time to discuss these things_."

"_Thank you Septima and goodnight_," Harry hissed returning back the way he came in. He climbed back up the stairs and out the fireplace that returned to its normal state.

"_How did if go,_" Salazar asked.

"_I think she likes me._"

"_That's good! Septima was my first friend as a boy and has been in our family for almost a millennia, take care of her._"

"_I will_," Harry said going up the stairs to finally sleep after a long day.

**MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFICTION! I would like to thank whoever made Harry Potter Wiki. Please comment and review, follow or favorite too. I can either dish out these long chapters or small ones if you want more! Also check out my other stories, the one Power Beyond Words is the better of the two. Till later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...JUST THE ALTERED STORY LINE!**

Chapter 2: First Day of Term

Harry got up from his bed as the line shined in from above hitting his face. Night was awake on the bed basting in the sun.

**"Good morning Harry," **Night hissed to Harry.

**"Good morning to you,"** Harry hissed back smiling.

Harry walked over to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day. He changed and put his wands in their pockets inside his robe. He then proceeded down the stairs while collecting his books that he would need for the day and shoved them into his bag.

He was about to say hello to Salazar when he noticed he was asleep in his portrait. 'I guess even portraits need their sleep.'

Harry descended the staircase and pushed on the opposite side of the portrait to leave his room. He walked past the rest of the doors until he saw Draco leaving his own room.

"Hello Draco, sleep well," Harry said smiling.

"Hey Harry," Draco replied,"how's your room?"

"It's nice, your's?"

"Come in and look."

Harry moved past Draco who stepped aside to let him pass and enter his room. The room was immensely smaller than Harry's to say the least. It was only one room with a single bed, an empty bookshelf, and personal bathroom with a toilet, shower, and sink.

"What do you think," Draco asked smiling," I know I didn't decorate it yet but it will be nicer then. You have to show me yours then, I wonder what it looks like!"

"I just have to check with Salazar," Harry said,"but you can't be jealous when you see it or else."

"Fine, I'll try not to be. Now come on, Snape has some words for us and our schedules before we head out for breakfast."

Harry and Draco left the room and down the hall to the stairs where they proceeded down into the common room. Not many people had shown up yet so both of them grabbed one of the empty chairs and sat down while pulling out a book.

Harry pulled out his book for Potions class since he decided that he would want to impress Professor Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Draco on the other hand pulled out a book on how to cast basic jinxes from his father. Who knew when they would come in handy?

Almost half an hour later the common room was a buzz with students waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. The students started to quiet down once they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

A man who was in his early forties came through the passage way. His hair was solid black with a pale skin tone to match, his nose was a little big and his eyes dark as night. He glanced across the students gathered before him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the man said in a cold voice," My name is Severus Snape as you should already know by now. You must retain high grades if you wish to make it in this House, if you should find yourself in need of assistance find an older student to help you. We are to be cunning, if you should find yourself breaking any rules, cover your sorry arses and hope that it's not me that finds you. First years come here to receive your schedules."

The first years quietly got up and took their schedules and left through the passageway. They left through the portrait where they gathered together to discuss when and with which other Houses they would be together with.

"Ugh," Harry heard Blaze groan," we have Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and double Potions with the Gryffindores."

"At least we only have one class with Hufflepuff, Herbology," Draco said.

"But we have History of Magic and Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws," Pansy pointed out.

"Good," a girl named Daphne Greengrass replied," we can let them answer the teachers' questions."

The students started to ascend the staircase back up to the main hall, except for Harry. He remembered what Marcus had said last night about how the portraits lead to different parts of the castle. He walked over to the stairs and went part way up till the older students came out and entered the right portrait that would take him closest to the hall.

He didn't have to wait long until the group of second years came out and walked over to the portrait of Ex-Headmaster Black. Harry waited till they scrambled in and the portrait closed.

Harry ran down the stairs and up to the portrait.

"Open," he said. Black nodded smiling and swung open allowing him to pass.

The passage had a single spiral staircase that was lit by torches. Harry went all the way up to the top where he saw one of the last second years to slip out the side of a tapestry that was blocking the exit. He slipped past the side as well and found himself at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

Harry followed behind the second years entering the Great Hall and waited for Blaze and Draco to arrive.

They both made it to the Great Hall five minutes after Harry did, their faces displaying shock.

"How did you beat us here," Draco asked.

"Used one of the portraits, followed the second years," Harry replied grinning.

"Crap," Blaze said face palming," I forgot about those."

They ate a light breakfast of Toast and Jam with some bacon, then headed for the Transfiguration classroom located on the first floor.

All three were the first to arrive, allowing Harry sometime to talk to his adoptive mother, Professor Mcgonagall.

"Good Morning Professor," Harry said followed by Blaze and Draco.

"Morning boys," she said smiling at them," I didn't get to prepare for class yet, I didn't expect any students for another twenty minutes. You'll just have to act surprised then."

"Surprised for what Professor," Blaze asked.

"You'll see. Now Harry, you will start working on transfiguring an animal into a water goblet since you finished the first year curriculum already. Go over there and grab one of the birds."

Harry left a gobsmacked Draco and Blaze here they were standing and grabbed a raven out of a cage from the back of the room. He brought it over to a perch that was set up by Professor Mcgonagall's desk and let it rest.

"This is fairly simple," Mcgonagall said striding up to the raven pulling out her wand," tap the bird three times and say _Vera Verto_."

She demonstrated causing the bird to change into a glass goblet.

"I expect you to be able to cast this spell first as demonstrated, then remove having to tap it with your wand, and finally without saying the spell out loud. To reverse this spell just repeat the process."

She returned the glass back into a raven and went to her desk when her body started to change. Mcgonagall grew smaller and smaller, her ears grew pointy and her hands changed into paws. Before the boys sat a transfigured Mcgonagall in cat form, she jumped up onto the desk and brought her paw up to her mouth in a motion that resembled someone going 'shhhhh'.

"Very impressive," Blaze said taking a seat next to Draco while Harry walked up and started working on his assignment.

"I take it Mcgonagall helped you with transfiguration when you lived with her," Draco asked.

"Not really," Harry replied pulling out his Yew and Basilisk wand," Transfiguration and charms are easy for me. I suspect Professor Mcgonagall has already told Professor Flitwick to also start me on second year material. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are my lesser subjects you could say, I am halfway through this year's material."

Cat Mcgonagall just nodded in agreement.

"Lucky," Blaze said," is there anything you can't do?"

"Divination," Harry said flatly causing Draco and Blaze laughed.

Harry started to practice the spell, and just like always, had it mastered in fifteen minutes. He got to the point where he simply had to point his wand at the raven think the spell in his head. He practiced that for a few more minutes just to be sure he had it down them looked over to Mcgonagall for approval to which he received a simple nod.

"Blimey," Blaze all but yelled," you did it already!"

"Like I said," Harry replied while sitting at the desk next to Blaze and Draco's," Transfiguration just comes naturally."

Students started to filter in taking notice of the cat. As the students present were seated, cat Mcgonagall strolled over to the board right behind her desk and started to paw at it. The class took this as a sign to copy down what was written on the board. Cat Mcgonagall turned around and noticed that two students were missing, Ron Weasley and Jacob Potter.

_'Where are they,' _Mcgonagall thought.

That question was answered five minutes later when the two came running into the classroom out of breath.

"Think she'll notice we were late," Jacob asked Ron.

To their despair Mcgonagall chose that moment to jump off her desk and change back into human form. The class gasped in surprise, even Blaze, Draco, and Harry like she asked them to.

"Bloody Hell that was cool," Ron sputtered out.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Mcgonagall said," care to explain why you and Mr. Potter are late?"

"We got lost Professor," Jacob replied.

"Maybe I should transfigured either you or Mr. Weasley here into a map, or a pocket watch. Then maybe one of you will be on time, now take your seats."

The two slunk over to their seats beat red in embarrassment.

"Ok class," Mcgonagall said transitioning into lecture mode," I performed for you one of the most difficult forms of Transfiguration. It's where you transfigure your body into an animal without the use of a wand or spell, the people who achieve this ability are titled as Animagi. However, today you will be transfiguring a match into a needle. Harry if you would kindly demonstrate for the class please."

Harry got up to the front of the class where the match was on Professor Mcgonagall's desk.

"The incantation for this spell is _Acus_. Most of you will need to practice this, after you have earned the basics you can add you own design to the needle as well."

Harry pulled out his wand and performed the spell wordlessly. He imagined the needle taking on the shape of a serpent. The eye of the needle was the serpent's mouth while there was a small indent where the eye would be. The body of the needle was covered in a scale like pattern with the tail being the point of the needle.

"Well done Harry, five points to Slytherin," Mcgonagall said coming over and taking the needle to hold up," here is a perfect example of what your match should resemble after the transformation."

The class started to try and transform matches into needles, none of them got it of the first attempt. Most of the matches merely took on the shape of a simple needle without changing into a metal. After some time some of the students got the match itself to change into metal, but then it retained its match shape.

Harry walked around the room and helped anyone who needed it, except for Jacob and Ron who received assistance from Mcgonagall. To the Slytherin students, Harry would tell them a tip," Imagine that the match is the needle, the wood in your mind changing into metal and the shape taking that of the needle."

By the end of class, most of the Slytherins had transformed their matches into needles.

"Practice this on your own time please, next time we meet you will be graded on how well you can perform the spell," Mcgonagall told the students packing up to leave,"Harry come here please."

"Yes Professor," Harry asked, Blaze and Draco behind him.

"How is your House?"

"Perfect," Harry told her deciding to save the fact that he was related to Salazar Slytherin for a later time," my classmates like me so far, and there hasn't been any trouble."

"Good," Mcgonagall smiled," we'll discuss this more later, now off to Charms. I have already informed Professor Flitwick of your advancement, and your other ability as well so he can help train you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said happily while turning to leave for charms.

"What did she mean by 'other ability'," Draco asked.

"Now what type of Slytherin would I be if I told you everything," Harry said smiling.

"A dumb one," came the voice of Professor Snape," you should take note of Mr. Mcgonagall here Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Uncle," Draco replied.

After Snape departed for the dungeons Harry asked," He's your uncle?"

"Godfather," Draco merely said.

They walked on in silence and arrived at the Charms classroom just in time.

"Welcome class to your first year of charms," the half goblin, half human Professor squeaked to the class," I am Professor Flitwick! Today we shall work on levitating a feather. The incantation for this is Wingardium Leviosa. Now get to it while I discuss with Mr. Mcgonagall here what he shall be working on."

Professor Flitwick came over to where Harry sat to talk about which spells to work on.

"Hello Mr. Mcgonagall, your mother told me about you last night and how far you are, plus what else you can do," he whispered the last bit lowly," you will start learning the spells; _Incendio_ and _Locomotor_. First I will demonstrate them for you and then you can try them out yourself."

After watching Professor Flitwick perform the spells Harry set of to learning them. He was given a few candles where he would have to light only the tip of one on fire in order to learn how much magic he would require. His first few times end up with the top half of the candle completely melted off. It wasn't till his tenth attempt that he ignited only the wick. He then proceeded to use the Locomotor spell to make the candle move about the room.

Harry would try to tilt the candle as it would pass both Jacob and Ron, and whenever he got them he would pretend to apologize saying it was an accident. Which would be believable to Flitwick since Harry just learned the spell.

Harry practiced both of the spells until class was over. Flitwick asked him to stay while everyone else was told to leave.

"Now Mr. Mcgonagall, I heard you have mastery over wandless magic. Could you show me the extent of your control please?"

"Sure Professor," Harry said looking around the room. He concentrated on the stack of books imagined them levitating into the air. The books did just as his mind wanted them to do, the stack rose into the air and started to fly in a circle in the center of the room.

"Smashing Mr. Mcgonagall," Flitwick said chuckling," it has been quite sometime since anyone has shown such promise. Dare I say it by the end of the year we could have you flying without a broom!"

"That sound like fun Professor."

"We shall meet Tuesday and Thursday nights after dinner for these private lessons. Is that ok with you?"

"Just as long as you keep this between only you, Professor Mcgonagall, and myself."

"Of course, she did tell me a little about your past, sorry about that," Flitwick said sincerely.

"It wasn't your fault so there is no need to apologize," Harry replied.

"You should head off to your next class. Snape isn't know to be kind to those who are late, even if this is your free period."

"Yes Professor," Harry said moving the books back into their stack, gliding back over to where they previously were resting.

Harry made his way down to the Potions lab. He entered to find the class completely empty except for the Potions Master himself, Professor Snape.

Sniffing the air he could smell a multitude of things coming from the potion that Snape was working on. He could smell mint, freshly mowed lawn, and even ground coffee beans.

"Is that a love potion sir,"Harry asked siting down at one of the workstations.

"That would be correct Mr. Mcgonagall," Snape said grinning," five points Slytherin. Now tell me which Gryffindors I'm going to have to chew up and spit out today."

Harry grinned loving his Professor already," I suggest starting with Potter. I doubt he even thought of opening his book, and Weasley will more than likely blow us all up."

This made Snape even happier.

"Perfect! I can't wait," Snape chuckled," now tell me, how far are you, Minerva had mentioned you were practicing Potions before coming here."

"Yes sir," Harry said pulling out several Potions books," I have completed the first year already since Potions is like cooking in the Muggle world, just different standards to follow. I went outside the curriculum and found I am quite adept at creating poisons and antidotes."

"In that case I'll have to start you on next year's curriculum and extra classes to work on your poisons and antidotes, let's say Mondays and Wednesdays?"

"Sounds good Professor," Harry replied.

"It has been so long since I've had a competent student with a natural ability at the finer arts of Potion making. The students should be here soon, I have a plan to scare them so bad that the mighty Lions will scream and run with their tails between their legs!"

He left Harry and headed for the potions stockroom. Students filtered in and and for the second time today separated into their Houses. Snape waited till all the students were settled in their seats and then made his entrance.

Snape threw the door open causing a loud bang to echo across the dungeon classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class or incantations. You will learn the the true art of Potion making in my class. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death," he said while strolling to the front of the class," Ah, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

Jacob smiled at this while his friends clapped for him. He gave them a small wave and smile in response.

"Please tell me where I might find a Bezoar?"

Jacob's happy go lucky face dropped instantly," I don't know sir."

"Pity, how about the difference between Wolfsbane and Aconite?"

"I don't know sir," he said looking at the girl sitting at a workstation across from him," maybe she could answer your questions."

"I did not ask for Miss Granger to answer my questions," Snape coldly told Jacob," five points from Gryffindor for lack of preparation."

"You can't do that," shouted Ron Weasley.

"Five more points from Gryffindor and a week of detention for you Mr. Weasley," Snape snarled at the boy.

"But...," Jacob tried interject.

"And you shall join him too Mr. Potter!"

At this point all the Slytherins were doing all they could to keep from not laughing or applauding their Head of House. The man had put both Potter and Weasley in their place within the first two minutes of his class.

"Now then, Mr. Mcgonagall," Snape said looking at Harry," please tell the class the answers to the my questions?"

"Yes sir. A bezoar is a stone that is found within the stomach of a goat that can be used to counter various harmful potions," Harry said while pointing at Pansy's blank page who was next to him, signaling to write down what he was saying," and there isn't a difference between Wolfsbane and Aconite, they are just different names for the same plant that is most commonly used for the brewing of the Wolfsbane Potion."

All the Slytherins had picked up on Harry's hint and started to copy down what he was saying.

"Why aren't the rest of you writing down what Mr. potter said," Snape yelled at the Gryffindore side of the room," fifteen points to Slytherin for being prepared and opening a book before coming to class!"

Snape spent the rest of the class describing different herbs and ingredients that they would be using throughout the year. This was kinda boring for Harry since he had already memorized all this material before coming to school.

Class ended and Snape assigned an eight inch essay that would be due by Wednesday detailing the uses of a Bezoar. The Gryffindors left quickly and were followed by the Slytherins who we're gar to get to lunch.

"I think you did it Professor," Harry said smiling after everyone had left.

"I loved the look on Weasley's face when he lost five points and got a week of detention," Snape laughed," and I thought Potter would of knew those questions seeing as how he was supposed to have been trained for most of his life."

"This wasn't the only class he had problems in. In Transfiguration he could barely turn his match into metal, even then he couldn't change its shape."

"Such a disappointment that boy is," Snape said shaking his head.

"I agree," Harry nodded," I will see you later. Perhaps we could use Weasley and Potter as test subjects during their detentions."

"Don't tempt me Mr. Mcgonagall. Now you should get to lunch."

Harry left a made his way up to the Great Hall where his friends had saved him a seat.

"I love Professor Snape," Harry said grinning.

"Did you see the look on Potter's face when he lost points, priceless," Blaze laughed.

"That essay should be easy," Harry stated," if you guys want we can work on it later after my meeting with Snape."

"Here comes trouble," Draco said looking over at Potter and Weasley who were striding over with an angry expression on their faces.

"Mcgonagall, there is noway that you could be that good in class seeing as how you were raised by Muggles," Jacob seethed.

"Awe, is w'little Potter jealous," Blaze instigated.

"Shut up Zambini," Weasley growled.

"To be honest Potter," Harry said looking up at him while taking a sip of orange juice," I have only been exposed to magic for little over a month and practicing it for about four weeks."

"I think he is just upset because your better than him, considering he has been training in magic for almost his entire life," Draco added laughing.

"Who even taught you," Harry couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Albus Dumbledore," Jacob responded.

A few of the other Slytherins had joined in on listening to the conversation and busted out laughing.

"If this is how you turned out I wonder if Dumbledore is even capable of protecting us," Blaze stated.

Jacob turned bright red and Weasley attempted to jump on Blaze and tackle him. He froze in mid-air and hung there unable to move. Professor Sprout came up the table with an furious expression on her face.

"Mr Weasley," she bellowed out," I don't care who started the argument but you were about to physically attack a student! That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor plus detention! Now move along!"

She released Ron from the spell causing him to fall on his arse. He and Jacob both sent looks of pure hatred at Harry and his group before they left under the heated stare of Professor Sprout.

"Nice Blaze," Harry commented.

"Doesn't take much to piss off those two does it," Draco stated.

"Can't wait to do it again," Blaze added.

They finished their lunch and headed up to History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Let's just say be the end of the class it was going to be a long seven years. The professor that taught the class was dead, literally. He was just a ghost that haunted students with history.

As soon as the bell rang everyone burst out of the room so they could not either fall asleep or go back to sleep. It was so bad that even the Ravenclaws couldn't stay awake, and that is saying something.

They had Herbology next with the Hufflepuffs. The three friends made their way down to Green House One where they would be having today's class. It was very humid within the classroom and the abundance of students didn't help things.

"Good afternoon class," came the voice of Professor Sprout," for welcome to your first year of Herbology! This year will be about how to grow your own plants and how to ascertain your potion ingredients correctly from the plant."

Professor Sprout spent the class showing the different types of plants they would deal with the most; Deadly Nightshade, Moondew, Dittany, and a few others. She didn't show much favoritism towards her House within the class like Professor Snape had, which was nice.

The bell rand signaling the end of that class. The Slytherins made their way to a subject hated by all the Purebloods the most, Muggle Studies.

Harry was especially not looking forward to this class since his 'mother', if he could call her that, taught it. Having grown up in the muggle world Harry already knew everything that was going to be in the class, however most Purebloods refuse to stoop so low as to swallow their pride and learn about the Muggle world and their customs. Harry had taken the furthest seat away from the front as possible, as did all the Slytherins of course.

"Good Morning class," Lily chimed out," welcome to Muggle studies. In this class we will discus objects created by Muggles and how they use them."

Professor Potter brought out a multitude of objects, all of them Harry knew about. It surprised him when some his fellow Slytherins never heard of a Television.

"Also, Muggles don't have pictures that move. Here, pass this around," Professor Potter said taking a small picture frame off her desk to pass around.

When it got to Harry he was furious. In the picture was none other than his 'mother' and Aunt Petunia from when they were younger. He felt anger rush inside him and his hair again took on an appearance of of flames. The glass of the picture frame cracked in a spiderweb pattern.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said walking up to her with the broken frame.

"It's ok I'll fix it later," she said taking the frame and placing it on her desk," accidents happen."

Harry returned to his seat and sat down waiting for the bell to ring. Another five minutes later it did and he left quickly from the room without waiting for Blaze or Draco. He made down to the Great Hall where he waited for Draco and Blaze.

"What was that about Harry," Blaze asked concerned as he sat beside Harry.

"You saw the other woman in that picture," Harry asked.

"Yea why," Draco asked.

"She was one of the members of that other family that the Potters sent me to live with," he seethed," her name is Petunia and she greatly contributed in making my life hell."

The two boys realizing it was better to change the subject decided to talk about writing Snape's essay.

"Ok we can write it altogether in my room," Harry offered," I'll go check with Salazar right after dinner before I go to Snape's for some extra potions work."

"I thought you did well in class today," Draco said confused.

"It's not that, he just wants to help me expand my knowledge of Potions. We will be working on poisons and antidotes."

"Be carful Harry," Blaze warned," Poisons are Snape's favorite subject and his best from what my family has told me."

Harry nodded and took his leave to return back to his room. He took the passage behind the tapestry and found himself standing before the portrait of Celine Slytherin in no time. He said the password to her and entered the empty common room. He made his way up then to the portrait of Salazar.

_"How was your first day," _he asked.

_"Good," _Harry said_,"would it possible for Draco and Blaze to enter my room to work on an essay later?"_

_"As long as I am present and you don't tell them about you know what...sure."_

_"Thanks,"_ Harry smiled_,"now may I go up?"_

_"Yes,"_ he replied_,"your friend Night is very interesting."_

Harry climbed the stairs up to his room and placed his bag on the floor next to the writing desk.

_"Hello," _came a hiss from above. Looking up Harry could see Night curled around part of the banisters_,"how was your first day?"_

_"Good," _Harry hissed back_,"what did you do?"_

_"Bast in the sun, sleep, and catch a rat in the common room. A relaxing day."_

_"Sounds like it. See you later, Draco and Blaze will be with me then so be nice."_

_"Aren't I always,"_ Night hissed, followed by him moving his mouth in a smile.

Harry grabbed his book on advanced poisons and their antidotes as well as his bag. He departed from his room and entered into the common room where he spotted Blaze and Draco.

"We're all set," Harry said walking past them,"see you later."

It was quicker getting to the Potions classroom from the Slytherin common room than Harry thought. He went up a flight of stairs, down the corridor on that landing, and found the classroom on his left. The door was closed so he went up and knocked on it.

"Enter," came the voice of Professor Snape.

Harry walked in to find Professor Snape standing behind a table where Potter and Weasley sat. Both looked up at Harry with rage covering their faces. Harry simply gives them a big smile and nodded before looking up at Professor Snape.

"These two will be joining us this week since they have detention. They shall be cataloging everything we have in the storage room," Snape said grinning to Harry,"now get to work!"

The two scrambled up out of their seats and into the storage closet to begin their task.

"What is your current level Mr. Mcgonagall if you had to quess?"

"Late intimidate to early advanced. I brought my book sir."

"That won't be necessary," Snape said going over to his desk and pulling out several notebooks,_"Effingo."_

The notebooks duplicated themselves into exact copies or the originals. Professor Snape walked up to the copied set and handed them to Harry.

"These are poisons and antidotes of my own making, some will be easy and others hard. We will start with the simplest one, Morsibus Serpentium. You will have to acquire the final ingredient on your own, which is snake venom. Keep in mind that the deadlier the venom the quicker the death. Let us begin."

The potion took a half hour to make and required several herbs that Harry had never used before, such as lizard's claw and Wormwood essence. Snape brought out several flasks and filled them all with the poison, which had the look and viscosity as water.

"This poison right now would at the worst give someone a bad cold for several days, the last ingredient is the most important. Try finding different types of snakes and use their venom, from what I hear you will have no problem with that."

"Alright sir," Harry laughed," see you Wednesday, and good luck with those two. Last I saw Weasley he was writing down how much Dittany there was under Asphodel."

"WEASLEY!"

After the sound of glass shattering and Snape destroying the boy's spirit, Harry took his leave and returned to the common room where he found Blaze and Draco patiently waiting for him. He motioned for them to follow and made his way up to his room for them.

When they came to the door Harry laid down the ground rules," No touching anything please, and under no circumstances are you to tell anyone what you see in this room. Got it?"

"Yes," they replied.

Salazar's portrait swung forward and allowed the boys to enter. Blaze and Draco had to pick their jaws off the floor when they saw the entirety of the room.

"Screw you Harry," Blaze said.

"Anything from you Draco," Harry asked laughing.

"Go to hell."

"In that case, I won't help you," Harry said dropping his smile and walking over to the writing desk to start his essay.

_'Three-Two-One...'_

"We were just kidding," they both shouted together.

Salazar just laughed from his portrait. Both of the boys ran over to Harry pulling out parchment to begin their essay. Harry had them write theirs out first as a draft while he composed his own. Draco finished first and had Harry check over it. Harry told him where to fix the grammatical errors and that if would be good enough for Professor Snape.

Draco asked where the bathroom was and if he could use it. Harry told him where it was while Draco stood up from his chair to go relieve himself.

Blaze finished his essay and handed it to Harry as Draco was heading up the stairs. He was about half way through until...

"What the Bloody Hell Harry," Draco yelled out.

"I know it's a bathroom Draco but there's no need to be a potty mouth."

"Shut up!"

Harry finished Blaze's paper soon after Draco's little outburst and told him to add a couple more examples of when a Bezoar can be used.

Draco soon came down a joined the two after his adventure into the bathroom of Slytherin. Harry placed his essay in his bag and took out the glass vials.

"May I have a sip of that Harry I'm awfully thirsty," Blaze asked.

"Not unless you want to have 'the runs'," Harry said smirking.

Blaze blanched at this and shook his head.

_"Night, I need your assistance come here please,"_ Harry hissed.

"I hate it when you do that I never know what your saying...," Draco said until he felt Night start to coil around his neck while moving his head to be in front of Draco's. Draco was frozen in fear and glad he went to the bathroom earlier otherwise he would of just soiled his robes? Blaze let out a scream at seeing the snake on Draco's shoulders.

_"Yes Harry," _Night asked hissing.

_"May I have some of your venom for a poison Snape and I made?"_

_"Sure!"_

Harry placed his arm out towards Draco for Night to coil around. Night decided to scare Draco and Blaze a little more so he turned to the boy's face again and flicked his tongue over Draco's nose. He opened up his mouth and hissed as loud as possible.

Draco started to sway as Night left his neck for Harry's arm. Blaze soon followed after him, both hitting the floor with a loud thud.

_"Nice," _Harry stated laughing with Night.

_"Two for one, the look on their faces was priceless!"_

Harry brought a vial up to Night's mouth where had extended both his fangs over the top and release two drops of venom.

_"Is that good?"_

_"Perfect! Thanks for that! Now we have to take care of these two."_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"Just wait and watch," _Harry ginned walking over to the portrait of Salazar_,"is there a camera in here?"_

_"Over on that bookcase there is," _Salazar said pointing towards the writing desk.

Night slithered onto Harry's neck as he went over to retrieve the camera, swinging it over his shoulder.

Harry pulled out both his wands and pointed one at Draco and the other at Blaze thinking,_'Locomotor Draco, Locomotor Blaze.'_

Both boys hovered in the air and followed Harry down the stairs as he headed toward Draco's room. He charmed the lock open using the Alohamora spell to unlock and open the door where he proceeded to set both boys on Draco's bed where they both appeared to be cuddling and holding hands.

_"That is too embarrassing...and funny! Genius," _Night hissed into Harry's ear as he was taking the picture.

_"It always helps to have a little Black Mail on everyone,"_ Harry hissed laughing. He made the boys change positions to make it look like they were spooning and snapped another picture.

Harry left the room leaving the two boys in their last position and shut the door behind him laughing the whole way back up to his room.

"How do you develop these pictures then Salazar," Harry asked.

"Point your wand at the camera and say '_Ipsum_'," Salazar told Harry.

He did as he was instructed and left the pictures on the writing desk, satisfied with how they had turned out.

"You should go down and visit Septema, she will be curious as to how your first day was," Salazar said as the fireplace went out and the wall behind swung open.

Harry descended into the chamber after grabbing a vial of his poison and setting Night down on the chair by the fire. He called out for Septema who slithered out of her home and make her way over to him.

_"My dear child how was your first day,"_ she asked.

_"Fine,"_ Harry replied back smiling_,"all the teachers love me, I got a few Gryffindors in trouble which included my brother, and acquired some black mail to use later on if my friends ever do anything."_

_"A true Slytherin I see!"_

_"Would it be at all possible if I could have some of your venom for a poison that Professor Snape and I made?"_

_"Sure bring the vial up to my fang."_

Septema opened her mouth and Harry brought the vial up to her fang where she secreted the smallest drop of venom possible for her.

_"Thank you," Harry told her._

_"Not a problem, anything to help family!"_

_"I have a question. Is it possible for someone to learn how to become an animagus with a Basilisk for their animal?"_

_"Oh yes, I will gladly teach you," _she hissed excitedly,_"at the beginning of October we shall begin your training. In the mean time I suggest you study the Anatomy of a snake, this will help you greatly when you become a Basilisk since you are not accustomed to how our bodies function."_

_"Yes Septema. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."_

_"As do I! Good Night my child."_

_"Good Night!"_

**Author's Note: Another chapter down! I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed, and favored this story. Last I checked I think I had four reviews, 22 favorites, and 49 follows after one chapter. I love you all so much please comment to make me a better writer! However I will be flipping between this story and my Naruto one so don't expect updates as often as they have been. Please check out the story Power Beyond Words if you can. Thank you go idle translate and Harry Potter wiki! THANKS AND SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
